New Light Breaking
by lucypotter13
Summary: After the war Harry Hermione Ron and the rest of the gang struggling through new found fame and love Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The New Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own any J.K. Rowling Characters etc.

Author Note- I was on vacation and just started writing! Hope everyone enjoys! Read and Review please

Harry awoke to sore and aching muscles. He slowly sat up trying to remember what forest they were in when he saw the familiar dormitory that became his home 7 years ago. In that moment everything came back to him. The Hallows, Voldemort, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Collin. Grief overwhelmed until he heard the familiar groan of grogginess from Ron.

"Mate what are..." Ron Was cut off by Hermione waking up next to him.

"We really did it, didn't we?" The boys looked at the worn out girl. She had cuts on her face and her hair was tousled. It was obvious that she was in need of a long shower. In fact if she resembled the rest of them they all did.  
>"Yeah Hermione, we did." Ron mumbled pulling her to his side in a tight embrace. Harry fought with himself inside knowing that could be him and Ginny.<br>"Dibs on first shower!" called Harry as he jumped from his bed and jumped into the bathroom. He could hear Ron stumble out of bed as he locked the door and ten seconds later he heard Ron slam into the door behind him.  
>"Oi! Mate that's not fair you bloody rat! You know you take the longest in the shower. Harry heard Hermione laughing then a loud thunk that he assumed was a pillow.<p>

"That, Ronald is because you have never had to wait for you to get out of the shower. Oh and dibs on next shower!"  
>"Oi! You two! This is a conspiracy!"<br>Everything was drowned out as Harry started to think about his year. The trio had changed that's for sure. Ron less picky and stingy when it came to things and Hermione was defiantly a rule breaker, no doubts about it. He probably was the one who changed the most, it was harder to trust people and Hermione and Ron, and they were his support system. His world seemed to have turned upside down, everything he knew was changed. His magic it was stronger he could feel it. It was as if restrictions had been taken off of him. He felt free a feeling Harry was defiantly not used to.  
>He stepped out of the shower and performed the shaving spell Hermione had looked up for him. As he looked in the mirror he could see the bags under his eyes, and realized how long his now clean hair had gotten. He would defiantly need Hermione to give him a haircut. He wrapped his towel around him and walked out.<br>"Oi! You to, are you still squabbling? I thought the fact that you are now an item you would stop it! Then again that would take a miracle!" said Harry as he chuckled to his bed where Hermione had laid out his clothes.

"Hmph!" Hermione ran by stuck her tongue out and locked the bathroom door behind her as Harry got assaulted by a pillow due to Ron.  
>" Mate things have defiantly changed. Me and Hermione, your free, no Fred." Ron chocked out the last part and Harry could see the tears threatening to fall down Ron's face.<p>

"Ron I'm so sorry if only I had figured out things sooner, or if it had been me or if I had been quicker or something. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It's all my fault, the deaths the damage." Harry closed his eyes as he heard the door to the bathroom open. Footsteps followed, he looked up to see both Hermione and Ron standing in front of him.  
>"Harry if it wasn't for you. We would all be dead Ron because his family were considered blood traitors me because I'm a muggle born. Everyone who fought knew what could happen. But they did anyway just like u kept on. Just how you confronted Voldemort died and came back. You are the reason the rest of us made it. Of course there were casualties, and it hurts terribly that there is but it's in no way your fault." Hermione stated firmly.<p>

"Listen mate, Fr...Fred he knew what he was doing. He knew he could die, but he kept on keeping on. You know why? Because he believed in you and your cause. He would have loved to put on the after party but he wasn't so now we have to. We have to be there for mum and dad. We are going to have to be strong for my family just as Fred would have if one of us died."  
>"Harry I think I have a solution that would put all of us to rest. Let's go to everyone's funeral that died fighting in this battle. It would only be right. And now that I think of it we should have a memorial remembering those who fought. But we can't tell anyone. We will tell McGonagall about the memorial because it should be here at Hogwarts but that's it."<br>Harry was silent for a moment as Ron and Hermione waited for his response, just letting it all sink in.  
>"Okay I agree. We have to be there for the families. It's our job. We have to be there for everyone just as they were there for me." Harry sat up straighter. "And Ron take a shower you stink."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2Changes, Hogwarts, and Ginny!

Chapter Two- Changes, Hogwarts, and Ginny!

Disclaimer- Dear Readers,

I unfortunately do not own any thing J.K. Rowling owns

Sincerely,  
>Lucy Potter 13<p>

Author Note- I am really happy because I looked at my stats for this story and 13 people (13! Fav number right there) have read it. Thank you all so very much!

After everyone was cleaned up and groomed they headed down to the Great Hall. Onlookers could see what the war had done to them. Ron and Hermione flanked Harry and they all were shifty eyed taking in their surroundings look for Death Eaters or any other signs of danger. They radiated a source of power that no one would want to mess with.  
>Their heads held up high they entered the Great Hall where all the mourning families who had decided to stay looked up in awe. Hermione pointed out where Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lee Jordan, George, and his Ginny where eating in complete and utter silence. Harry slid in between Luna and Ginny as Hermione and Ron sat next to Neville.<br>Harry picked up a fork and started shoveling eggs in his mouth. When he finished he looked at his friends.

"I'm proud of you guys, you know that?" they all looked at him quizzically. "You could have given up but you kept on moving. You believed in me. You were there for me." by this time he was looking at Ginny and could feel himself losing control of his emotions, " I left you guys, but you never left me. You guys fought here. You were by my side these 7 years. I have no way to thank you or apologize enough for the pain and suffering I put you guys through. Will you ever forgive me?" he felt nine eyes staring at him and he was waiting for the rebuke of their friendship but it never came, instead came the sounds love and happiness, of forgiveness, of thanks, and most of all, friendship.  
>Harry smiled ad stood, as did everyone else he walk out of the great hall and into the entrance hall. When he turned to the group he prepared himself for the next step.<br>"Harry what now? What do we do?" asked Ginny  
>"Well I've thought about that. We repair Hogwarts of course. We have to repair our home. It's going to be long and hard work but we can do it. We will have to work from the top tower to the bottom but we can and will get this done." Words of agreement reached his ears as everyone set determined looks upon their faces. Luna and Dean set to work on paintings, Hermione and Ginny worked on statues, and George, Lee, Ron, Harry, Neville and Seamus worked on repairing floors and clearing rubbish. By the time lunch came around the towers and seventh and sixth floor had been repaired. The group marched down to the great hall to take a lunch break check in with their families and chatter amongst themselves. Harry found himself facing the whole Weasley clan as he entered.<p>

Mrs. Weasley fought her way to the front of the group and pulled the trio away from the group in a bone crushing hug. Mrs. Weasley's tears streamed down her face and Harry found himself murmuring apologizes for everything. She pulled back from the hug and stared Harry right in the eyes  
>"Harry don't apologize for anything. You have saved my family's life more than once and you saved the world by doing this deed yesterday. I can't thank you enough and Fr...Fred would be so proud an...And I'm upset but through the years I have found life goes on even if your heart stays with the deceased."<br>And with one more hug she let go and hurried away to find them all a seat. As they sat down Harry found himself in between Percy and George. George it had seemed slipped back into his silent grief. Percy had dark bags under his eyes and it didn't look like he had slept in weeks. Harry looked around and was about to settle for the silence when owl screeching could be heard. Thousands of owls flew into the Great Hall, littering the tables with thousands of letters. One landed in front of Hermione and he heard a gasp escape her lips. "This is mental! After everything we did, that woman would dare to bloody accuse us of such things!" Hermione stood up in a huff and slammed the newspaper in front of Harry.

_** Boy Who Lived Savior or Someone who Has doomed us all?  
>By Rita Skeeter<br>**__ Harry potter better known as the boy who lived saved the wizarding world but at what expense? With 54 dead at the Battle of Hogwarts and hundreds more just due to the wrath of He Who Must Not Be Named. Without Potter there would be no battle..._

Harry slammed the newspaper down, not being able to finish the article and stood up stalking out of the room, Ron and Hermione following. He stalked up to the fourth and just let his emotions pour out of him.

He could see Hogwarts as it once was and he wills it to be that way again, clean and fixed. A strange but good feeling filled Harry as he thought and before he knew it he was calm, everything that had bothered him stopped bothering him. He was at peace. When he opened his eyes he knew something had changed the fourth that was demolished when he had closed his eyes was in pristine condition everything was the way it had been.  
>"Harry, did you just do this?" asked an awed Hermione.<br>" I think... I think I did." he said turning to his two friends. "I just wanted Hogwarts to be back to the way it had been."  
>Ron looked up realization on his face,<p>

"Do you think that means you repaired the whole Hogwarts? Every single floor and passage?"  
>"I have no idea, let's find out."<p>

The trio walked around the school in aw realizing what Harry had done. The whole grounds from the grass to the towers were repaired in a matter of minutes. Survivors swarmed out of the school onto the grounds looking around. Harry turned around and smiled at Hermione and Ron when he spotted McGonagall hurry towards them.  
>" Mr. Potter, do you have any idea who has fixed the school? Any at all?"<br>Hermione cleared her throat,

"It was Harry, Professor. He fixed it and wand less at that. I've never heard of such of thing before, well of course other than Dumbledore."

McGonagall pondered the question, "It is very rare that's for sure. I have only seen Dumbledore do it and the only other person I have heard to do the same was Nicholas Flammel. But Mr. Potter I can only express my thanks in so many words. It takes a load off my shoulders. How can I ever thank you for everything you have done? Repairing my school and standing up for my dignity?"

Harry smiled and replied. "Professor, it has been my pleasure to help you! I love this school, it's my home, it was only right that I helped repair it. Neville Ron Hermione Seamus dean Luna and Ginny helped me with the rest. But I do have one request." she nodded and Harry went ahead," that you let Ron Hermione and myself put up a memorial here at the school and conduct a service."

McGonagall looked shocked at the request and after a few moments of consideration, "It would be a pleasure to have such a service here on the grounds just owl me with the details. Now if you would please excuse me, I must go stop that tomfoolery going on." as she hurried away Harry turned to Ron and Hermione a huge grin plastered to his face.

"I love that women." Ron started laughing, and Hermione while chuckling retorted," Harry those types of feelings for a professor! Completely unacceptable!" they all started laughing harder, having not laughed since the lake. It was hard to laugh after such a disastrous battle but laughter was needed in a time like this. As Harry wiped tears away he spotted a familiar red head sitting by the lake.  
>"Hey guys, I'll catch up to you later, my advice stay away from everyone. After that article people may be out for blood." Hermione smiled," Of course but I have the perfect solution for that article, Ron would you like to help me. Harry it will need your approval of course you may not like it but it is totally necessary!" she chattered away as she stalked off. Ron followed Harry's gaze and nodded in approval before following after her.<br>Harry made his way over to Ginny and cautiously sat down beside her. For awhile nobody said anything till he heard quiet sobs escaping from Ginny. In that moment Harry couldn't help himself his love and hurt overpowered the air of caution. He threw his arm around her, "Ginny I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I missed you so much." he waited for her reply in agony as he saw her break down even more. "Harry... I missed you too. I understand now, why you had to break up with me, why you had to hurt me. I was so worried you had met a prettier girl, or meet some veela while you were on the road." Harry pulled away for a moment but only to look Ginny In her warm chocolate eyes. "There are no other girls for me. You are the last thing I think of and the first, morning and night. Your something I can't get off my mind. Your perfect in every way. And Ginny Weasley I have one question for you," Ginny looked up in earnest," will you be my girlfriend, even though I'm danger magnet and a heart breaker?" Ginny laughed at his last comment. "Harry potter, of course I will!" with those words he pulled her into a long and gentle kiss that should of happened a long time ago.  
>Mrs. Weasley was the first one who saw the new couple enter the Great Hall hand in hand. She patted Arthur beside her and the both turned to look on as the happy couple made their way to Ron and Hermione completely oblivious of their many on lookers. "Well Arthur, our little girl is in very safe hands don't you say. Maybe he will finally be family!" Mr. Weasley tore his eyes from his only daughter to look at the happy women beside him, " I have a feeling if Ginny really wants it, it will happen. And it looks as if Hermione might as well." The proud parents looked on as Harry and Ginny joined Hermione and Ron. The small group stood and left the hall together towards what the parents expected was the Gryffindor tower.<p>

Harry held Ginny tightly as they made their way to the fat lady with Ron and Hermione. They had decided to start working on the memorial plans. Once they were seated in the common room Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment.  
>"Okay so date. How about a week from now?" she started.<br>" What exactly are you guys working on?" asked Ginny. "A memorial service to be here in hopefully a week from now." answered Harry, who had sat himself and Ginny in one of the big comfy chairs by the fire. Ron who had been super quiet for the duration of the walk finally spoke up, " Here is the question though, what should the memorable be?" The trio and Ginny looked at each other for a while before Ginny snapped her fingers "I got it! Why not a giant triangular slab? On one side it could have the names of the deceased, on the other the history of the whole war and on the third the history of yesterday. And one area could be a message from you three; I think that would make it even more special!" Hermione looked elated at the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea Ginny! Oh I better go start on the history of everything! So much work in a week! No, Ron you stay here. You are to much of a distraction!" Hermione grabbed her tools and practically sprinted from her seat towards her dormitory.

"To much of a distraction hm Ron?" said Harry teasingly raising one eyebrow.

"Well you know mate, its hard looking this good!" Ron replied.

Ginny snorted at this; "In your dreams Ron!" The three started laughing. In fact they were laughing so hard Harry hadn't known there was someone behind him until they tapped his shoulder. Harry gave a yelp and leaped from his seat throwing Ginny behind him while Ron called for Hermione, who came skidding down the steps all three having wands drawn. When Harry realized he had his wand pointed at Kingsley's nose he slowly started to put down his wand but not before saying, " Prove you are who you are."

The trio plus Ginny had drawn closer together in the shape of a diamond, Harry in the front then Hermione and Ron behind him and Ginny behind Ron and Hermione. "I am Kingsley Shaklebolt current minister of magic. I meet you through Mad Eye who passed in the fight against he who must not be named the night we came to move you and I accompanied Ms. Granger by threstal." Harry completely lowered his wand and the trio seemed to relax.

"Well Harry good to know your cautious" said George. Harry looked around and realized that most of the DA and order was in the room.

"Yeah, a year of being undesirable number one does that to you. But what are guys here for?" Harry responded looking at Kingsley for the answer.

"Well," he started, "we are all quite curious about what has happened this year for the three of you." Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron who nodded.

"Okay then every should sit. Um, Ron chairs Hermione let's do the usual incantations and any extra for eavesdroppers." The group who had gather watched as the usually shy Harry took com and of the group of three. They had practice with the spells which they had place around the group, and defiantly were not at ease with mention of the last year.

McGonagall decided to speak up about this, "In what places would you have to place these crazy incantations around yourself? They are to the extreme aren't they for staying at people's homes?"

Hermione had decided to answer that one for herself, "That's where you are wrong professor. You see we didn't want to target any innocent family so naturally we took to living in a tent in the forest most of the time. In fact I do believe the only place we not in the tent was at Bill and Fleurs and Grimauld place. Bills being the last which was what three four days ago?"

"Yeah defiantly, that last night at bills was the last night of sleep we had until last night. Because then we got the cup from Gringotts and landed by the lake and rushed here. That was our last meal too." answered Ron.

By this time Harry had noticed the group getting anxious. So of course he decided to prolong the ambush coming with refreshments. "Kreacher? Your assistants please?" CRACK! The group jumped as Kreacher appeared, "Master Harry?" he said with a bow. " we are about to discuss everything that happened this past year and I was wondering if you could bring us some pumpkin juice and sandwiches, whatever is easiest for you that is. And when you're done you may come join us. I know you are quite interested in what happened." Kreacher looked at Harry with surprise, "of course sir and it would be my pleasure." With another crack Kreacher disapparated.

George, old habits die hard, was the first one to speak up. "Was that Kreacher? Grumpy old Kreacher who goes around muttering at people?" Hermione ever he house elf activist started, though slightly jokingly, at George. "Well excuse him for being happy and cheery why don't you! And yes that is, you figure out why during the story." The group stayed quiet after Hermione's out burst till Kreacher reappeared and perched himself in the chair Harry and summoned for him.

The three started their tale starting right after the wedding. Harry felt his grip tighten on Ginny as the hard parts were told. Everyone threw in comments like Arthur commenting about Harry being Runcorn and how it had helped save the family. George commented about Umbridge and her resemblance to the common toad. Percy even apologized for his behavior in the lift the day they had infiltrated the ministry. Everyone laughed about the break into of Gringotts and Hermione wanting to keep the dragon. Hagrid was especially interested in the dragon as was Charlie. And before he knew it, it was Harry's turn to explain everything. He started with Snapes memories, telling Neville to kill the snake and how he walked into the forest past the dementors. His encounter with Voldemort and his last fight. But everyone still didn't understand everything.

"But why did you guys go on this mission. You have skillfully avoided all this." stated McGonagall.

"Horcruxes professor. Voldemort made seven. The diary I stabbed in second year, the one that possessed Ginny, Slytherins locket, the Guants ring, the cup of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws diadem, Nagini his snake, and one he didn't mean to make, and that would have been me. You see he didn't mean to make one more but when he tried to kill me his soul rebounded and ripped apart once more finding the one thing it could attach to without guidance. That's why he had to kill me. That is why I survived. Oh and speaking of the diadem," he reached at the pouch around his neck and pulled out the two pieces," here it is, _reparo,_ sorry when the horcrux was destroyed it kind of broke it but all is well." he handed it to professor Flitchwick who took with great Pride and aw.

" but what how huh?" he whispered. " well you see professor Helena Ravenclaw took and hide it in a hollow tree in Albania when the blood baron came to retrieve her then Killed her so when she returned as a ghost riddle got the location and hid it in the room of hidden things. Unknown to him I have had to hide my fair share of things and found it." Harry answered the befuddled man.

"So you three have not only saved the wizarding world but found a lost historical artifact as well?" ask an awed Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I guess if you wanna put it that way." answered Hermione. "oh and Kingsley, the three of us have a question," began Hermione. Harry looked at her and nodded so she continued, "what are we going to be able to do? I mean we don't have NEWTS but I don't think any of us including myself would like to go back to school."

Every one excluding Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with the looks of confusion and shock.

"I mean she is right. We aren't students anymore. Sure we don't know as much as the average 7th year but we have more experience." this time the looks were directed at the mature statement that came out of Ron's mouth.  
>Professor McGonagall was the first to recover and answer, "Well I'm sure the ministry would agree with me that any seventh year wanting to retake the year may. But why wouldn't you want to come back especially you Ms. Granger. Just for a year of normal?" <p>

Harry decided he should speak up again, "Normal, Professor? When have we had normal? And now that's everything is over how am I supposed to be normal with everyone swarming and oohing? I think it's time we move on our skills need to be used. We know the most about the death eaters knowing most of their hide outs. All about their ranks. Malfoy Manor was more than the usual snatch Potter and his Friends, we learned things."  
>Quieted everyone finally understood, not just because of the physical signs but the mentality that these three had taken in, that they weren't asking g to be out in the adult world of work. They all ready were, and were simply asking were the ministry or Hogwarts wanted to place them.<p>

Kingsley cleared his throat and stood, "We are in need of aurors, but I do not want an answer tonight but we would be honored to have you three. Or Ms. Granger you could work in relations? Please consider this but I must leave. Everything g was in shambles when I left so I must get back but Harry Hermione Ron, thank you."

The three shook his hand and he left. "If you would excuse us we must go discuss what was offered." Harry said. He stood kissed Ginny and left to the boy's dormitory with Hermione and Ron. The three then returned and left through the portrait hole with parchment and quills. Harry poked his head back in, "Kreacher, you coming? We need you." Kreacher apparated to Harry and followed him out.

Author Note- CHAPTER TWO IS FINISHED! Unfortunately, chapter three will not be out as quick because I did not already have it written. Hope you enjoyed!

LucyPotter13.


End file.
